1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting chip and a method for manufacturing the light emitting chip, and more particularly, to a light emitting chip having enhanced heat dissipation capability.
2. Description of Related Art
As new type light source, LEDs are widely used in various applications. An LED often includes an LED chip to emit light. A conventional LED chip includes a substrate, an N-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer and a P-type semiconductor layer sequentially grown on the substrate. The substrate is generally made of sapphire (Al2O3) for providing the growing environment for the semiconductor layers. However, such sapphire substrate has a low heat conductive capability, causing that heat generated by the semiconductor layers cannot be timely and effectively dissipated.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting chip and a method for manufacturing the light emitting chip which can overcome the limitations described above.